Date Me, Granger
by Delphiniumrose
Summary: One Shot, Dramione. Draco needs to convince her to give him a chance. OOC


_A/N: Random little OOC Dramione. Hope you enjoy!_

"Malfoy? What on earth are you doing here?" Hermione said in surprise. He was the last person she'd expected to see in the library, especially without his idiot sidekicks.

"What's it to you, Granger?" He said with a smirk, trying to hide his smile of glee. He'd known she would be here of course, when was she anywhere else?

His plan was working perfectly so far.

He sidled closer to where she was seated in what he hoped was a casual manner, pulling out the chair next to her and plopping down into it with aplomb. Hermione's head shot up and she glared at him in annoyance though he was sure he spied more than a hint of curiosity. Well, she would just have to wait.

Draco pulled out a book and began flicking through it without taking in a word. He hummed a merry tune under his breath and waited for the girl to crack.

He didn't have to wait long.

With an almighty sigh Hermione slammed her book shut and turned her steely gaze on the blonde haired bane of her existence.

"What are you doing?" She hissed, even now trying not to get in trouble with the fearsome Madame Pince.

"Just spending some time with my favourite girl." Draco said with a wink, thoroughly enjoying himself now.

Hermione's mouth dropped open. He let out a quiet chuckle.

"Come now, why are you so shocked?" He said silkily, inching closer to her.

She was still stunned into silence. What kind of horrible joke was Malfoy playing on her now?

Merlin, where were Harry and Ron when she needed them?

"W-what are you playing at Malfoy?"

The truth was, Draco had no idea. He only knew he was rather sick of insulting the only girl he was remotely interested in and the perfectly Pureblood Malfoy name could go to hell. Getting the girl and pissing off his father all in one fell swoop would be rather lovely - now he just had to pull it off.

"Well, Her-mi-o-ne." He replied, drawing her name out just to annoy her a little further. He loved the little furrow that formed at her brow when she was angry. "I rather think that we should go on a date."

Hermione looked as though Crookshanks had just died, come back to life and then proceeded to ask her on a date. In fact, that probably would have shocked her less.

He leant back in his seat and grinned at the myriad of expressions running across her face. She was still catching flies too, he noted, and placed his fingers under her chin to gently close her mouth. Silly girl.

"I think you should leave." She said uncertainly.

"Hermione. Honestly. When have I ever listened to you?"

"When have you ever called me Hermione? Or sat next to me without calling me mud blood? Or asked me on a date, for Merlins sake!" She was fuming now and he smiled in pleasure, loving the way her eyes sparked with fury and her cheeks flushed pink.

"You really shouldn't get angry." He mumbled, more to himself than anything. "You won't like what happens."

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU FERRET?!"

Draco couldn't help it. He put his hands on either arm of her chair and brushed his cheek against hers, inhaling her scent. He felt her stiffen and sighed inwardly, knowing he would have to prove himself to her. He softly brushed her lips with his own, giving her the option to pull away if she wished.

Hermione was having an incredibly intense internal argument. On the one hand, this was the her arch-enemy... But, on the other hand, he was a rather attractive teenage boy with more brain cells than most of her house combined. It wasn't like Ron would ever stop snagging Lavender long enough to notice her anyway...

She finally decided she was rather sick of being the perfectly prissy prefect.

Draco almost moaned in pleasure when she wound her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. He was slightly shocked but there was no way he would look the proverbial gift horse in the mouth. This whole standing while she was sitting thing was rather awkward though so he pulled her up and sat down, wrapping his arms around her as she sat in his lap.

Hermione pulled back, breathing hard. Her lips were swollen and she just knew her hair was a mess but Draco was looking up at her like she was some sort of goddess. She was rather enjoying this.

"So..." He pondered as she snuggled into him, looking up at him through long lashes. "Did you want to go on that date?"

Hermione smiled wryly. In for a penny, in for a pound she supposed.

"Why not?"


End file.
